<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just another beginning by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513286">just another beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven'>TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, M/M, just a bunch of awakening ending cards i wrote for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>... is what all endings are.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>a few self-indulgent awakening f/f and m/m paired, as well as solo, endings for some characters for pride month.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azur | Inigo/Gerome, Chiki | Tiki/Say'ri, Liz | Lissa/Maribelle, Lon'qu/Wyck | Vaike, Lucina/Serena | Severa, Olivia/Velvet | Panne, Riviera | Libra/Viaur | Virion, Sumia/Tiamo | Cordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just another beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>these are some new ending cards for some f/f and m/m pairings i wrote as a side project, and also some rewritten solo cards for certain characters with Very Bad solo endings. enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sumia, Maid of Flowers</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>Cordelia, Knight Paragon</p>
<p>"After years of restoring the pegasus knights, Sumia and Cordelia decided it was time to put down their lances. They retired to a small farm in Ylisse to raise pegasi and live a quiet, peaceful life. They were visited regularly by the future Severa and Cynthia, doting 'aunts' to their younger selves, who brought much mirth and chaos to the lively household.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lucina, Exalted Foreseer</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>Severa, Secret Dreamer</p>
<p>"Lucina and Severa remained in Ylisstol, forging a peaceful life together at last. Lucina decided to stay close to her family and home, where she could make new, happier memories. Severa stayed by her side, as staunchly loyal as ever, remaining Lucina's most devoted (as well as snarkiest) knight. They were wed on the second anniversary of Grima's downfall, and lived a very happy life."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lissa, Bright Sunshine</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>Maribelle, Noble Protector</p>
<p>"While Lissa didn't take her role as princess as seriously as she could have, she and her loving wife Maribelle were widely beloved as the 'most adorable royal couple', and with their wits and diplomacy they helped usher in a new era of peace and prosperity throughout Ylisse and the whole Archanean continent."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gerome, Masked Rider</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>Inigo, Dancing Heart</p>
<p>"Gerome and Inigo's life together after Grima's defeat was, for once, full of genuine joy. Inigo's skilled dancing brought him worldwide acclaim and adoration, much to the pride of his family. Gerome nurtured his budding talent at tailoring, and in time, his clothes became as famous as his husband's dancing."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Virion, Archest of Archers</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>Libra, Devoted Friar</p>
<p>"Virion returned to his duties as the duke of Rosanne, his husband at this side, and slowly won back the trust of his subjects as his reasons for fleeing finally came to light. Libra settled down in the dukedom, and did what he could to help the still-recovering people in and around Rosanne; including opening an orphanage that he built himself. Their life became an inspiration for many a poem."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Olivia, Timid Grace</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>Panne, Proud Taguel</p>
<p>"Panne and Olivia traveled the world together, searching for a new home, and healing hearts and minds with their stories and dance. In time, they settled at the foot of a peaceful mountain, and they and their family lived the rest of their lives happy as can be. Many centuries later, said mountain is still considered sacred by numerous Taguel, who come often to visit their place of rebirth.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lon'qu, Biting Blade</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>Vaike, Hero of the People</p>
<p>"After the Fall of Grima, Vaike returned to the slums he called home a hero, with stories aplenty to tell. Lon'qu found himself being welcomed wholeheartedly by his husband's family, and was beloved as a kind, if reserved, uncle by the children. Khan Basilio was known to visit his adopted son and his new husband often; both to 'keep their skills sharp', and to dote on his grandchildren."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sa'yri, Blade Princess</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>Tiki, Divine Voice</p>
<p>"The union of Queen Say'ri of Chon'sin and the Voice of Naga, Tiki, was a tale that would live on for years, decades, and centuries to come. Decades of a truest and most devoted life together ensued, and even if one was destined to outlive the other, they both knew they would never have chosen any differently; for it is the love and joy people create together that make life worth living."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gaius, Sweetest Tooth</p>
<p>"After the Fall of Grima, Gaius decided to put down his lockpicks and open a bakery in Ylisstol at the encouragement of his fellow Shepherds. Gaius' Confects soon became the most popular bakery in the capital; especially with the city's children, who knew they could always get a free meal from 'Uncle Gaius' if they but asked."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kellam, Invisible Shield</p>
<p>"In an incident that would have the bards and historians clutching their heads in agony and wonder for decades to come, Kellam's curse was broken in the most obtuse way possible: he was startled by his own reflection in a mirror. Suddenly being noticed and talked to more than once every few hours was a sometimes frightening novelty to the bewildered knight, but he found it to be more than worth it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Henry, Jovial Jeopardy</p>
<p>"Finding himself with nothing to do in peace, Henry decided to put his gory talents to a more mundane use; namely, hosting (sometimes disturbingly realistic) puppet shows all throughout Ylisse to entertain children and the elderly alike. They were much beloved, and even he was surprised how much he enjoyed it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tharja, Sorcerous Gloom</p>
<p>"Following Grima's defeat, Tharja found herself aimless. Not one to be defeated by something as measly as a lack of purpose, Tharja devoted herself to studying magic further. Eventually, she became a renowned teacher and practitioner of all kinds of magic, and was noted to have an extremely aggressive, protective streak regarding her students."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>abt the solo endings like. im so mad. kellam gets forgotten and leaves for good?? gaius returns to a life of crime bc 'he doesn't know anything else uwu'??? henry goes off and kills himself???? tharja spends the rest of her life obsessed?????</p>
<p>not on my watch intsys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>